


Like an Excited Puppy

by Axel_the_Female



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_the_Female/pseuds/Axel_the_Female
Summary: This turned into a bit of a drabble, it's just some fluff with no real plot. More or less, Hawke is just very affectionate with those in his found family and those of his inner circle are just so used to it they don't even realize.





	Like an Excited Puppy

In the seven or so years he had known Hawke, it had not really occurred to Varric how his interactions with the champion must come off to those outside Hawke’s inner circle. He had simply wanted to buy himself a new ring, a simple gold band to replace his last one which had been lost out at the coast on his last escapade. It just felt strange to be without one after having had one for so long. He felt more aware of the fact he had a ring since he lost the damn thing than when he actually wore it. He wasn’t prepared however for what the trinket vendor had to comment, it was idle gossip true, but rarely was Varric himself the one being spoken about.

“Oh! So you’re finally going to tie down the champion then? An entrepreneur like you, with the status he holds I wouldn’t blame you. He’s just so smitten with you too, and in public! A good catch I say.”

The woman continued on, her chattering not stopping for the audience’s reaction as she counted out the coin given to her before handing over the ring. Meanwhile, Varric was left spluttering, caught off guard for once and without a retort at all as he processed what had just been insinuated.

“ Whoa, whoa, whoa lady, you think that..Me?..and Hawke? Sure the guy’s my friend, but we’re both already- and smitten? I think you’ve got it all-”

He was cut off by a giggle from the woman who started this all as she held her hands up to calm him.

“ You’ve nothing to prove to me, Ser Tethras, I had just assumed from how our champion is with you and all. My mistake.” 

She smiled placatingly, a laugh still on her lips as if to say she most certainly did not believe herself to be mistaken. The dwarf groaned, batting a hand at the air her way before shoving the ring on his finger and turning tail back towards Lowtown and to the hanged man. He pinched the bridge of his nose, chuckling softly to himself.  
“Well shit Hawke, now look what you’ve got me dealing with.”

“Oh? And what would that be Varric? If I’m getting on your nerves i’d think I'd be the first to know about it at least. Usually it’s on purpose!”

The sudden low register and friendly banter gave for the Dwarf to start slightly, instantly relaxing at the sight of his friend and the current person of mind.

“ Jeez, you’d think with all that armor i’d have heard you sneak up on me, i guess i’ll have to give Daisy’s twine to you and tie it to your belt like a leash. Sneaky bastard.” 

Hawke grinned wide, laughing loudly as he leaned down to wrap an arm around the Dwarf and rested his chin on the opposite shoulder, his cheek against Varric’s neck. He jokingly pouted, whining out between laughing, “Oh no! You wouldn’t leash up your favorite human in the world would you?”

This only warranted him a light playful smack to the shoulder and a snort.

“Nah, I wouldn't deprive the bar of it’s favorite dumbass, it’d be bad for business. Plus trying to put a leash on you is like trying to hold a greased nug, not worth the effort and you’ll escape anyhow.” 

Hawke’s grin was even wider than before, gleeful at his victory. He stood tall once more, excitedly thrusting his arms above his head before hopping a few steps ahead of the other man just to turn to face Varric once more.

“ Hey Varric, wicked grace and drinks tonight at the Hanged Man? Yes,okay, great, i’ll go tell all the others and I'll see you there tonight, see ya!” 

With that, Hawke quickly placed a kiss on the Dwarf’s temple before running off like a sugar filled child, presumably towards the Keep given by the direction. Varric simple sighed with exasperation, shaking his head as he continued his walk back to lowtown before it struck him like a blow to the head.

“Ah shit… I’ve gotten too used to it. That’s what she meant at the..”

Resigned to his fate realizing he allowed what had started the rumor to begin with, he knew he’d never shake the rumors as long as Hawke still stuck around. Hawke was just too damn affectionate, and with those puppy dog eyes? Varric really had gone soft.

It was early afternoon when the young elf heard a firm knock at her door, though before she could even call out the sound of a key clicking in the lock and the door being opened was heard to reveal Hawke to be the visitor. He waved with his free hand as he pocketed the key before opening his arms wide. Merrill giggled and trotted over to him, standing on the balls of her feet to reach around his neck in a hug as he wrapped his arms around her waist and easily hoisted her up and twirled her a few times.

She happily allowed their little ‘routine’ greeting, always feeling welcome and comfortable around the excitable and affectionate man. She sighed as he put her down, stepping inside without further prompting while she herself rushed to clean off the table and chairs though they seemed clean enough already regardless.

“So! What can i do ya for, Hawke? You seem to be in a particularly bouncy mood. Sorry about the mess, but you know..”

He waved her off, opting to lean against the wall near the elf rather than sit down. 

“Nonsense, your home is probably the cleanest of all our friends none alone the cleanest in Kirkwall. Even if it was as messy as Fen-Fen’s stinky old mansion, you know I'd still come to visit. Now,” he clapped his hands as if to draw attention before continuing, “ there’s going to be a big game of wicked grace between everyone at the Hanged Man tonight, and you just have to come.”

“Oh that sounds like so much fun! By everyone, do you mean everyone everyone or..?”

“Yes even Sebastian will be coming, he doesn’t know it yet, but he will soon and then he’ll be there. Champion’s honor!” As if to accentuate the gravity of the promise, Hawke stood in perfect posture with one arm to his chest in a salute of sorts. Merill gasped dramatically, putting her hands to her face and feigning amazement.

“Well if i have the promise and invitation of the champion, I simply have to go!” She giggled softly, covering her mouth with a hand daintily as she saw Hawke beam at her response.

“Besides, it’s been so long since we all got together like that, I feel like I've missed so much!”

Hawke hummed in agreement, nodding. He made his way towards the door, his gaze cast over his shoulder as he walked. 

“Well then, i’ll see you there! I gotta run, i still have to tell the boys about tonight.” And with one last wave he stepped out and closed the door carefully behind him.

More often than one would expect, Sebastian found himself wandering through Darktown on his own, this particular trip having been to deliver some order forms of potions for the Templar forces. Though somehow he had wandered from the small bartering center all the way to just outsides Anders’ Clinic. It wasn’t intentional, but seeing the apostate himself waving off some patients with a few cats near his feet certainly set him at ease. Today was a good day, an Anders day, which lead the archer to greet him. Sebastian moved into the other’s view, calling out the others name in greeting as he approached. Anders gave him a tired look before stepping outside the clinic himself.

“Sebastian? What brings one of the Chantry all the way down here?” His tone wasn’t accusing, merely making small talk. A good day today was indeed.

“I was making a view supply orders is all and thought i’d come check in since I was local. I’ve been quite busy lately, how long has it been since we last spoke properly?”

There was a pause, Anders looked to the ground in thought before after a few more silent moments, “Three cats ago.”

There was no joking tone to his words, the genuine tone only serving to cause the Chantry brother to chuckle. 

“Anders, you’re telling me in around a month you’ve obtained...three cats?”

The man in question simply gave a blank look and a curt nod, opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off.

“Andy! Sebastian! Perfect, just the two men i wanted to see!” 

The two men turned to see their friend excitedly rushing over to them. Hawke smiled warmly, humming to himself as he reached out and grabbed one of Anders’ and Sebastian’s hands. He gently swayed his arms forward and back a bit, swinging both their arms in kind.

“ I hope you two weren’t busy, and if you were then consider your business officially pardoned for a day by the champion. Now with my weekly display of influence out of the way, tonight at the Hanged Man we’re all going to be playing Wicked Grace. Don’t worry, I know neither of you enjoy being drunk or like the cheap stuff the bar serves so I'll bring you some sweet wines to binge tonight.”

Hawke looked at the two men as if for applause, waiting to be gratified it seemed. Sebastian made to put up a retort but Anders caught him before he spoke. The apostate smiled, a look of tired defeat already adorning his face.

“ Just let it happen, Sebastian. It’s easier, and it’s not as if you don’t like the company.” 

The mage’s gaze drifted to the other man’s hand still firmly interlocked with Hawke’s as they spoke before raising an eyebrow inviting any argument to his statement. Sebastian heaved a sigh, more for show than anything, before nodding in submission.

“I guess I’m free tonight enough for a few games with you.”

Hawke released Anders only to now hold both hands around Sebastian's one, holding it to his chest as he radiated happiness it seemed. The raven haired man grinned wide and hugged the other, spouting a string of “thank you!” ‘s and with a firm slap to the back, he released him and turned to the other. Anders simply raised his arms up and out for Hawke to scoop him up into a hug, arms wrapped around the other’s middle, and then plant a soft peck on his cheek before putting him down.

“I’ll see you both tonight then. Sebastian, safe walk back to hightown! Anders, try and rest up before tonight you look dead on your feet. Oh! And give Ser Purr-cival a pet for me!”

The two waited until Hawke was out of range before looking at each other and exhaling in unison a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

“The man’s grip is like a bear, how can that be from such a cheery lad?”

Anders chuckled, shrugging before aiming a smug grin at the other. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question awaiting explanation before chuckling to himself in mild disbelief.

“Oh for the love of the Maker, you ol’ fuddy duddy you.”

“What? I just respect a man who respects cats is all. Now im going to take him up on that advice for a nap until tonight, me and the nine cats will be in the back if you need me before then. Farewell.” 

With that, the blonde retreated into the clinic locking the doors behind him and Sebastian began his trek out of Darktown before stopping abruptly, glancing back quickly from where he came.

“Wait, did he say he had nine cats?”

Evening had rolled around and most of the group had taken their place at the Hanged Man’s largest table set towards the back closest to the stairs leading to the lodgings floor. Varric sat at the tables head, going clockwise from him sat Merrill, Aveline, Sebastian, and then Anders with the next two seats left empty for the organiser of this little get-together and Fenris.

It hadn’t been too long since everyone started showing up, Aveline having only just settled in after her last shift on patrol. Most everyone had a drink of sorts, cheap grog for some, the promised sweet wine for others, and everyone had really just been playing catch up for the past hour or so. After insistence from Varric, Anders ended up with a bowl of sliced apples to munch on and his hair freshly combed through by Isabella after having being scolded for, “Actually being what the cats dragged in.” 

Isabella had just risen to head towards the bar counter to order more before the expected duo finally walked through. Excitedly, everyone of the group called out or raised a mug in greeting, Hawke waved spastically from the doorway invoking a snort of amusement from the snowy haired elf beside him. Isabella, already up, ran at Hawke, no hesitation as she moved to jump up and at him. Quick to adapt, he grinned and caught her, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck as she gave him a kiss on the mouth. Fenris growled in disapproval and Hawke was quick to tap his fingers against her thigh, signalling for her to stop. 

“Oh boo, I thought for sure I'd charm you this time for sure,” she whined.

Hawke barked a laugh before adjusting his grip to hold both her thighs to keep her securely in place.

“Alas, my dear pirate queen, i am but a man with only taste for one other to grace themselves upon me.” 

As he spoke, Hawke exaggerated a partial swoon to lean his head back and onto the shoulder of Fenris who stood beside him through the whole display. Isabella and her perch alike both cackled loudly in response to the glare the elf sent them. Isabella loosened her hold after this, shimmying down to stand on her own once the other let go. They all made their way to the table, Varric already dealing cards and having ordered beers for the trio while they were carrying on.

They all laughed and played, the first two rounds going to Isabella and Merrill respectively. Even Fenris cracked a smile here and there and seemed visibly more relaxed. Hawke took stock of the two on either side of him, Fenris seemingly calm and relaxed with his surroundings and Anders who was fighting less in the game of cards and more with the fight to stay awake. So, Hawke simply placed a hand on Fenris’ thigh and asked as casually as one would ask for a napkin, “Mind if I borrow this?” 

Fenris paused, glancing to him before shrugging and with a nod from his partner, Hawke laid across his side of the bench with his legs folded with knees together and his head and upper back on Fenris’ lap. Before settling in, He softly tugged at Anders’ coat, motioning to his legs and then a ‘come here’ motion. It took the tired Mage a few moments to connect the dots before he simply pulled his coat more around him and leaned on his side, his own head resting on Hawke’s knees.

“I do believe that puts Blondie out of the game and into a nap, Hawke.”

“Hawke, you do know i can see your cards now correct?” 

A gasp. 

“Fenris! You’d never cheat off me, you love me!”

“ Mmm, i'm afraid that’s true. I suppose i won’t take advantage of you this time then at least.”

Hawke reached up, smiling, and ghosted hand hand over Fenris’ cheek.

“Aww, Fen-Fen, thank you, you’re so romantic when you want to be.”

At the pet name’s mention, the owner of the name knew what was to come, Fenris grimaced as the whole table erupted in laughter and questioning of the nickname. His ears reddened slightly in embarrassment, causing only louder uproar. As everyone jumped in to tease, save for the too far gone sleeping Anders, Varric took in the scene. Yeah, Hawke was an affectionate one alright with those close to him, but in the end Varric was glad and proud to say he was close enough to warrant being apart of all this.

Not towards anyone and without the groups notice, he glanced at Hawke and raised his mug slightly before downing his drink.

‘ To Hawke, champion of Kirkwall and of our hearts.’


End file.
